Échec et mat
by Fumiyocchi
Summary: Célesta est chargée d'infiltrer et de récolter des informations sur la Team Rocket. Sa couverture est cependant vite déjouée par le commandant Lance, réputé pour être le caïd le plus cruel de toute l'organisation. Pourtant, la seule chose que Célesta voit en le regardant, c'est un jeune homme pervers et un petit peu trop arrogant pour son propre bien... CannonShipping


**Chapitre 1**

Célesta déglutit péniblement.

Il était là, à quelques mètres d'elle. _Seulement_ à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle se sentait désemparée, comme si tout le courage qu'on lui avait insufflé avant qu'elle ne commence sa mission s'était évaporé lorsqu'elle était arrivée en ce lieu. À ses côtés, plusieurs hommes et femmes assez imposants semblant tous avoir le même visage se tenaient aussi droits que des poteaux, et elle se sentit soudain ridicule avec son mètre soixante et ses cinquante kilos. Sa mission ? Infiltrer la Team Rocket en utilisant une technique pour le moins… classique. À savoir, revêtir leur uniforme et se faire passer pour un sbire. M'enfin, plus facile à dire qu'à faire…

On ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle aurait à affronter… _ça_. Elle était seulement censée récolter des informations pour cet imbécile de Gold qui n'était pas foutu de faire le travail lui-même. Alors pourquoi diable devait-elle se retrouver devant celui qui avait la réputation d'être le commandant le plus effrayant et le plus cruel de toute l'organisation ?!

Bon, il était vrai qu'elle l'avait déjà affronté par le passé alors qu'elle sauvait le puits Ramoloss de son emprise, mais elle se souvenait qu'il n'utilisait à ce moment qu'un tout petit Nosferapti n'ayant même pas atteint le niveau 10. Sans doute avait-il capturé ce Pokémon dans le but de ne pas rester sans son équipe, qu'il devait avoir laissée au QG de l'organisation…

Il s'approchait dangereusement d'elle. De là où elle était, elle pouvait distinguer ses impressionnants cheveux de couleur ciel, ou encore ses iris teintées d'un bleu électrique qui défiait qui que ce soit de se dresser contre lui. Ce n'est qu'en remarquant ce détail que la jeune fille réalisa que s'il découvrait sa véritable identité, elle serait littéralement FOU-TUE.

Il passa devant le sbire posté à côté d'elle sans même lui accorder la moindre petite importance mais s'arrêta néanmoins devant elle. Elle prit une grande inspiration et leva la tête, réalisant qu'il pourrait considérer sa position timide comme un manque de respect – pas qu'elle voulait le respecter, hein, mais elle se devait de garder sa couverture. Ses orbes bruns croisèrent ceux de celui qui était son supérieur pour près d'une semaine, et tout le courage qu'elle avait assemblé s'évapora dans l'air aussi vite qu'il était venu. Jamais elle n'avait eu aussi peur de sa vie…

Un rictus moqueur apparut sur ses lèvres et il lança d'une voix narquoise :

\- Ooh, je vois que nous avons une nouvelle recrue !

\- O-Oui, monsieur, bégaya la jeune fille en se retenant de triturer ses cheveux entre ses doigts.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de baisser les yeux : il était beaucoup trop intimidant. Rien à voir avec le commandant qu'elle avait affronté quelques mois plus tôt.

Aussi ne le vit-elle pas s'approcher d'elle et susurrer à son oreille, la faisant frissonner :

\- Eh bien bienvenue, sbire Célesta.

Il s'éloigna sur ces mots. La jeune fille poussa un soupir de soulagement : au final, tout s'était bien passé. Il serait maintenant plus simple de faire face aux autres commandants, donc elle pourrait infiltrer l'organisation sans problème. Par contre, elle ne savait toujours pas où dormir, puisqu'aucune chambre ne lui avait été attribuée. Elle ne pouvait prendre le risque de demander à ses supérieurs, car ils finiraient par se douter de son identité…

Elle haussa les épaules : ce n'était pas bien important pour le moment.

Elle lança un bref regard autour d'elle. Lance était toujours en train de passer à travers les rangs et était déjà loin d'elle. Ils se trouvaient tous dans ce qui avait l'air de servir d'ordinaire de réfectoire, à en juger par les tables qui dressaient devant eux. Peut-être parce que la prochaine chose qu'ils feraient, ce serait prendre un bon dîner. Tiens, d'ailleurs elle avait faim…

Soudain, un frisson d'horreur parcourut son corps et elle réalisa l'horrible réalité.

Elle n'avait pas donné son nom à Lance.

* * *

 **X**

* * *

 _Je suis fichue, morte, assassinée._

Elle avait décidé de s'installer seule à une table pour ruminer de sombres pensées tout en avalant difficilement sa nourriture. On leur avait servi une espèce de soupe visqueuse accompagnée d'une miche de pain moisie – de quoi redonner leur énergie aux troupes, pensa-t-elle en se retenant de grogner de mécontentement. Ne pouvant décemment avaler cette catastrophe, elle s'amusait à remuer sa cuillère dedans en repensant aux évènements qui avaient précédés. Alors comme ça, Lance avait découvert son identité… Il était plutôt perspicace. Pourtant, aucun des autres sbires qu'elle avait affrontés autrefois ne s'était rappelé d'elle…

 _Je suis désolée, Gold,_ pensa-t-elle en baissant piteusement la tête.

\- Hey, toi là-bas ! lança une voix rauque et peu gracieuse.

Elle ne releva même pas la tête, ne se doutant pas que c'était elle qu'on appelait.

\- J'te parle, la nouvelle recrue !

\- Mmmh ?

Elle leva les yeux et comprit que cet appel très accueillant lui était destiné. À quelques mètres d'elle se tenait un colosse de plus de deux mètres qui la toisait sans la moindre aménité. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs graisseux qui retombaient pêle-mêle sur ses épaules imposantes ainsi que deux petits yeux noirs qui luisaient sous la lumière bleuâtre de l'énorme pièce.

\- Le comm'dant Lance t'a conv'qué à son bureau.

Le pauvre cœur de la jeune fille manqua un battement. Alors ça y est, c'était la fin ? Son identité révélée au grand jour, elle serait emprisonnée et prise en otage afin d'attirer Gold dans leurs filets, et peut-être qu'elle aurait droit à un peu de torture, connaissant Lance…

Elle se leva, abandonnant son pauvre dîner sur la table maintenant désertée et suivit l'homme à travers nombres de couloirs. Après avoir tourné une énième fois à un détour, il l'abandonna là-bas et retourna à ses occupations. La jeune fille prit alors une grande inspiration et frappa deux petits coups à la porte.

\- Entrez.

La voix de Lance était railleuse et il semblait avoir perdu toute sa froideur. Apparemment, il se réjouissait de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Mais elle ne se laisserait pas faire. Elle devait lui prouver qu'elle était forte et courageuse – même si elle ne l'était pas réellement – et qu'elle l'affronterait quoi qu'il advienne. Elle resserra un peu plus son emprise sur son sac en bandoulière dans lequel se trouvaient ses Pokéballs, prête à les lancer si la situation venait à dégénérer, et pénétra d'un pas qui se voulait calme dans la pièce.

* * *

 **XXXXX**

* * *

 _Disclaimer: Pokémon ne m'appartient malheureusement pas._

 _ **Me revoilààà! Du CannonShipping cette fois-ci, parce que c'est juste le bien incarné. Cette fic devrait comporter au max 5 chapitres. Celui-ci n'est pas très long, mais j'essayerai de faire plus pour le prochain, promis!**_

 ** _Hâte d'avoir votre avis en tout cas!_**

 ** _A la prochaine. ^^_**


End file.
